


Infirmary

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Long Haired Gabe, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Overwatch, Recalled Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Jack hates being treated in the infirmary, and so, like the old days, Reaper and Genji are sent out to scout and find him and take him back from whatever high hiding place he'd found this time around.





	

Jack had never liked infirmaries. In all his time in Overwatch, he'd never once sat in the infirmary longer than half an hour- just long enough to get patched up. He'd often slink away after the half hour and hide away from everyone to lick his wounds like a beaten dog. Whenever he was injured it was a marvel how he managed to get to the places he was found in. Often they were high structures, and the entirety of the organisation pondered just how he'd managed to climb them injured and bleeding. Back in the days of the SEP, Gabriel would clamber up trees, struggling against the branches to try and coax Jack back down alone, grumbling and cursing the entire time. With the birth of Overwatch and the enrolment of the youngest Shimada heir turned cyborg, Gabriel found it much easier scouting around to try and pull Jack down from whatever ledge he'd managed to get himself onto. That grew even easier with the curse of his abilities at the hands of the sick scientists he'd encountered over the years. It seemed also, that Jack bad escaping habits hadn't gone with the years gone by. 

Angela rounded the corner, pinching the bridge of her nose with the first signs of a migraine as she poked her head into Reaper's room. She pulled down her wire glasses and sighed rubbing at the bride of her nose, a wrinkle developing between her eyebrows.   
“Jack's ran off again. You know the drill Gabe.” Angela waved to someone in the hall, “Genji. Jack's-”  
The cyborg appeared in the doorway as well, his body casting off a bright green light into the darkened room, “He's ran off again. Yes, I heard from Winston in the lounge.” The ninja poked his head into the room, his visor glowing, “Come on boss,” the word was said mockingly, “we must go and find him.” Genji snickered in the doorway as he offered some comfort to the Swiss doctor as he waited for the wraith to move himself out of bed.

Gabriel growled his displeasure, smoke evaporating off his form in plums as he groggily sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Genji snickered again from the door way and Gabriel ghosted to the door, slamming it shut as he collected himself together and got dressed, placing the white gaping mask over his face to hide his face. He still wasn't comfortable showing the recalled agents his face. The whole reason he'd been looped back into this organisation was for the fact they had managed to alter the technology in his back. The ribbed plates on his back were the key to him maintaining his non-corporal form. The pins were connected to the form of his spine and sent electronic pulses through his form and allowed him to maintain his human form, rather than a cloud of particles. Slipping his coat on over the plates in his back, he quickly shoved his feet into some thick combat boots with his gloves before touching the panel next to the door. The electronic lock clicked and the door slide open smoothly. Genji flicked his ribbon over his shoulder and nodded at the tired wraith.  
“Lets get this over with carrot top.” Genji huffed at the nickname but nodded, following behind the billowing smoke as Reaper escaped up through the vents to the roofs, leaving him to scout the cliffs. 

Reaper watched Genji scramble up the trees to the south of the complex and snorted. Although the ninja had the greater ability to scout out the area, he didn't know Jack like Gabriel knew him. Avoiding the cliffs was Jack's main priority, that's where he had hidden last time, and the places left involved roofs and the communication and guard towers. Reaper groaned beneath the mask, tugging his hood up firmly to shadow the mask in the light breeze atop the roof. He'd strangle Jack when he got hold of him for making him do this again, not a week after the last time. Eyeing the control tower across the field, he sighed and focused on the ring around the top before shadow stepping. He'd definitely give Jack a piece of his mind when he found him. 

Genji called him over a communication line a few time over the next couple of ours, reporting that he'd yet to find Jack in each of the places he had looked, those being the cliffs and storage facilities. Gabriel confirmed the same until he reached the northern most corner of the facility, and spied the watch towers used by the former bot guards Overwatch used to use. Sighing, Gabriel focused on the ledge of the window and teleported over to the white painted ledge. Huffing, he methodically rapped his claws along the glass pane and waited, eyeing the mass of blue blankets in the corner of the watch tower. The mass of fabric moved as a familiar head of white hair tucked the edge around his neck. Jack scowled and looked over at the window. Gabriel crossed his arms, tapping a finger against his bicep in impatience at the old soldier.

Jack grumbled from his place in the chair in the corner, wrapping the blankets around his shoulder before standing up and limping over to the window pane. With a small wince, he lifted the pane open and allowed just enough room for Gabriel to slink into the watch tower. The injured man moved back over to his nest of blankets, water and food. Reaper sighed and drifted over to the area and picked up a book from the pile in his clawed hand. Leafing through the pages of the tactics books, Gabriel slung himself into another chair and sighed,  
“Come on then Morrison. Why did you escaped this time?” He placed the book down on the small table again and tugged off his mask and gloves, the hood falling down to let the long hair spill loose around Gabriel's shoulders. The hair was streaked with grey now, but Gabriel prided himself on the fact that Jack had gone grey long before him.

Jack sighed, “You know I hate being doted on and coddled like a child Gabe-” He was cut off immediately.  
“That doesn't mean you have the right to run off and exert yourself when injured Jack. You need to get patched up and treated just like the rest of us do idiot.” Gabriel flicked his legs off the arm of the chair and sat with his elbows on his knees, “Now I suggest you let Angela patch you up before you decide to climb the watch tower again.”   
Jack's eyes grew stormy and he sat himself back down in his chair with a huff, “There are more important agents than me that need Angela's time Gabe. The arm is already nearly healed anyway and-” He hissed in pain and Gabriel tugged on his shoulder.  
“Doesn't look so fixed to me Morrison. For god's sake just go and get patched up.” Gabriel huffed and tapped his foot against the metal of the floor. Jack grunted and Gabriel scowled before sighing and leaning over, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist before heaving him up onto his shoulder. “Looks like I'll just have to drag you there then.”

“God dammit Gabe! Put me the fuck down! I can walk you asshole!” He smacked his good arm into the middle of Gabriel's shoulder blades, missing the plating on his back. Gabriel laughed and fake fell to his knees, letting Jack free onto the floor. Jack scowled at him and tugged his blanket from the chair.  
“Are you done having a tantrum now?” Gabriel chuckled and flicked Jack's nose with a clawed finger. He watched Jack get to his feet and smiled before ghosting around the commander and leaving a cold kiss and a brush of air on his cheek. Jack grumbled and got to his feet as Gabriel snickered and called his findings in on the communication line.  
“Return to base Genji, I've found our troublesome commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my tumblr- I have three more slots open if you want to request:  
> http://spookwormdragon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Spookworm~


End file.
